


Con amor, Keith

by Shinko_a



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinko_a/pseuds/Shinko_a
Summary: "Todo es una mierda. No hay otra manera para definir la situación en la que me encuentro, aunque yo mismo me haya metido hasta el cuello. No por gusto, pero aquí estoy, hundiéndome cada vez más en el lodo. ¿Y las manos amigas que podrían ayudarme? Yo mismo me he encargado de hacer que esa posibilidad desaparezca.Maldito Lotor, y maldita sea la hora en que le permití aprovecharse de mí de ese modo."





	Con amor, Keith

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño trozo basado en el libro de "Con amor, Simon", de Becky Albertalli. Esta historia me estaba llamando, haciéndome señales de humo para que hiciese un pequeño one shot de este momento tan precioso.

Todo es una mierda. No hay otra manera para definir la situación en la que me encuentro, aunque yo mismo me haya metido hasta el cuello. No por gusto, pero aquí estoy, hundiéndome cada vez más en el lodo. ¿Y las manos amigas que podrían ayudarme? Yo mismo me he encargado de hacer que esa posibilidad desaparezca.

Maldito Lotor, y maldita sea la hora en que le permití aprovecharse de mí de ese modo. 

Siempre he sabido que soy un amigo de mierda pero ahora es cuando realmente veo que tenía toda la razón del mundo. No me sorprende que Shiro esté enfadado conmigo. Sí, puede que se le haya ido un poco de las manos el asunto, pero tenía todo el derecho a echarme la bronca del siglo. Es mi hermano y ni siquiera supe confiar en él como se debía.

Tampoco me sorprende que Allura y Romelle me estén dando el trato del silencio. Bien merecido que lo tengo. Por mucho que Lotor me tuviese bien pillado, nada me daba derecho a meterme en medio de relaciones ajenas. Joder, se veía a leguas que se querían y voy yo, como un idiota, y les estoy jodiendo durante meses una futura relación simplemente porque un psicópata decide chantajearme.

Y Blue... ese chico que había conseguido derrumbar mis muros fuertemente cimentados, que era lo mejor que podría pasarme jamás...seguramente perdido. Sabe quién soy, por desgracia no de la manera en que tenía planeado, y ha decidido que se termina todo. Que ya no me quiere en su vida, por poco presente que estuviese en esta. O yo qué sé. Tampoco es que sepa quién es, aunque me muera por saberlo.

Nunca he tenido mucha confianza en mí ni en las futuras relaciones que podría tener. Demasiado encerrado en mí mismo, desconfiado, con miedo a perder todo lo que tengo y lo que soy. Y, en un parpadeo, él supo traspasar todas las barreras que tenía construidas. No con esa típica referencia a la destrucción, no. Para nada. Se esmeró en ir quitando todas y cada una de las piedras, poco a poco, abriéndose camino con una facilidad asombrosa. 

Mi conexión con él ha sido de esas que solo ocurren una vez en la vida y, en dos segundos, todo se ha venido abajo.

Con pesar, entro de nuevo en mi correo de Red y releo los mensajes con parsimonia, demorándome en cada una de las palabras escritas, cada sentimiento que las impregnaba. Pero tras unos cuantos, una idea se abre paso en mi mente con asombrosa rapidez. Y es una realidad, no una fantasía creada por mi cerebro.

Todos los emails indican la hora a la que se enviaron y muchos fueron remitidos en momentos en los que Hunk no podría haberlos mandado. Hunk, una de las personas de las cuales sospechaba que fuese Blue. Y sabía que era imposible porque, a esas horas, estaba con él en el club de mecánica y Coran era muy estricto en cuanto al uso de los móviles durante las horas en las que estábamos con él.

Blue no es Hunk. Ni tampoco es Regris. Aunque ya de este último sospechaba poco. 

Es otra persona, alguien que me conoce lo suficiente, que posiblemente esté cerca de mí... y que no tengo ni idea de quién puede ser.

Con todo este nuevo descubrimiento, retrocedo de nuevo al principio del todo, procediendo a analizar más detenidamente, buscando cualquier mínima pista sobre quién puede ser.

Y no creo que pueda encontrar nada nuevo, por mucho que lo intente, pero sí que siento como sí, con cada palabra, me enamorase una y otra vez de él.

✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

De: redhoodie@gmail.com

Para: blueeyes@gmail.com

Enviado el: 25 de enero a las 09:27

Asunto: Nosotros

Blue,

Estos últimos días he estado intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresar lo que siento, escribiendo y borrando tantas veces como no tienes idea. Y, a pesar de todo, todavía sigo sin encontrarlas así que simplemente lo diré tal cual o sino sé que nunca te mandaría este mensaje. Así que, allá va.

Empezaré diciéndote que sé quién eres. Sigo sin conocer tu nombre o aspecto pero quiero que comprendas que sé quién eres. En el interior. Estoy seguro de que, después de tanto tiempo hablando, aunque sea mediante correos, he llegado a conocerte bastante bien. Eres listo, aunque a veces quieres aparentar lo contrario; eres divertido, encantador y atento; escuchas con total atención, te quedas con cada detalle y eres un gran consejero.

Y me encanta que nos hayamos conocido de este modo, porque gracias a eso creo que hemos conseguido entendernos mejor. Aunque, sobre todo, he podido reunir el valor de dejar que alguien vea todo lo que tengo dentro de mí. Cosas que no dejo que los demás vean por miedo a lo que podrían pensar o los prejuicios que acarrearían.

Y esto no lo reconocería fácilmente en público pero, contigo, siento que todo es más sencillo. Así que mi siguiente confesión será que he pasado mucho tiempo pensando en ti. Releyendo tus mensajes y dándole vueltas a un millar de cosas como, por ejemplo, al hecho de que nunca he sido claro y directo contigo. Yo, que me jacto de serlo, y contigo creo haber dejado muchas cosas en el aire. 

Está claro que no sé cómo hacer nada de esto, que no entiendo cómo funcionan este tipo de cosas, pero... lo que intento decir es...que me gustas. Incluso creo que esa palabra se queda corta. ¡Ha sido incluso la primera vez que he intentado coquetear con alguien! Aunque no tengo muy claro haberlo conseguido, repito: nunca he hecho nada parecido.

Hasta que te conocí, toda idea de algo como esto era como un mero sueño. Ni siquiera me había planteado el que alguien quisiese conocerme siquiera lo suficiente como para desear tener una relación más profunda conmigo. Y, de todas las veces que te he dicho que quiero conocerte, no ha sido por casualidad, es porque te quiero y deseo que todo esto siga, evolucione y no perderlo. No quiero perderte, no quiero que esto acabe.

Sé que estoy siendo egoísta pero te has vuelto imprescindible para mí. Y sé que seguramente más adelante me arrepienta de haber soltado todas estas cursilerías pero necesito que lo sepas.

Por eso, quiero que sepas que hay una feria cerca del centro comercial a la que pienso asistir y que, según tengo entendido, estará abierta hasta las diez. Estaré allí desde las seis y...me encantaría verte.

Te quiere,

Keith.

✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

Le doy a enviar y, nada más hacerlo, empiezo a arrepentirme de todas y cada una de las palabras que he escrito. Debo de estar loco para haber puesto todo eso pero ya no hay marcha atrás. Lo hecho, hecho está.

Sacudo la cabeza y cierro el portátil con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria. Así mismo, me levanto de la silla y me retiro hasta mi cama, dejándome caer sobre esta con un suspiro contenido y los ojos cerrados.

Sé que apenas tengo unos cuantos minutos para prepararme y salir de casa hacia la feria pero el mundo parece estar girando con una rapidez vertiginosa. Mi corazón late demasiado fuerte y tengo un nudo en la garganta que no desaparece. Así que, sí, necesito unos instantes para volver a ser yo mismo. O, al menos, tanto como pueda.

Pero el paso de los minutos me demuestra que eso no va a ser posible y, como no quiero llegar tarde, me levanto de un salto de la cama e intento no darle más vueltas a nada. De momento.

Me enfundo mis mejores pantalones con una torpeza tremenda y el jersey parece no querer entrar por los sitios correctos. Pero no contento con todo eso, me entretengo más de la cuenta buscando mi cartera, móvil y llaves que parece que de golpe han decidido jugar al escondite.

Tras eso, todo es un borrón en mi mente. Ni siquiera recuerdo como he llegado a la feria en cuestión. Solo sé que hace calor, más de lo esperado en estas fechas. También sé que no quiero hacerme ilusiones con que Blue vaya a aparecer, aunque tengo la esperanza de que así sea. Porque tengo un buen presentimiento y eso es algo que pocas veces puedo decir.

Me horrorizo al ver que la feria se ha convertido en un centro de reunión para todos y que no puedo dar ni dos pasos seguidos sin ver a alguien del instituto. Y me siento así no por mí, sino por Blue. Esto podría ser motivo de que se eche para atrás y no se presente. De que decida no arriesgarse. Pero sigo hacia adelante, buscando un sitio donde sentarme a esperar.

Encuentro un banco vacío un rato después, en un sitio relativamente tranquilo y procedo a tomar asiento. Mi mano, dudosa, se cuela en seguida en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta negra de cuero y saco un colgante. Un regalo de Blue. No sé cómo se las ingenió para conseguir colar el obsequio en mi taquilla, pero sí sé que eso fue algo que hizo que me estremeciese por dentro. Lo había buscado expresamente para mí y eso hablaba a voces.

Con una pequeña sonrisa espontánea, me paso la cadena sobre la cabeza y dejo que se pose con suavidad sobre mi cuello, llevando las manos seguidamente al objeto que cuelga de esta: una estrella. Sencilla, simple, nada lujoso, pero el mejor regalo que podría haber recibido.

Jugueteo con ella ligeramente entre los dedos, repasando mentalmente otra vez todas las conversaciones que he tenido con Blue, pensando en cómo he cambiado por dentro con su sola aparición, todas las emociones que ahora tengo dentro de mí.

Y ni siquiera soy consciente de las personas que se acercan a mí hasta que las tengo delante, saliendo de mi ensoñación con el carraspeo que llega a mis oídos.

Al alzar la cabeza, veo a quienes menos esperaba que se acercasen a mí.

-¿Allura? ¿Romelle?

-¿A qué viene esa cara?- pregunta la peliblanca con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa totalmente inesperada teniendo en cuenta los recientes acontecimientos. Y asusta. Hace menos de un día estaba enfadadísima conmigo y ahora, de repente, ¿está de vuelta a la normalidad? Como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Pensé que...no querrías hablar más conmigo- respondo con duda evidente en la voz y sin perderla de vista. Sus expresiones, sus reacciones, su comportamiento. Estoy totalmente perdido, lo reconozco, pero también es cierto que ya tengo bastante encima como para unirlo a una tensión así. Y Allura debe de ser consciente de ello porque, en cuestión de segundos, deja salir un suspiro y se sienta a mi lado, soltando para ello la mano de Romelle.

-Y así era. Pero, después de mucho pensar en ello... creo que cualquiera merece un poco de margen cuando lidia con algo como un chantaje- responde, encogiendo ligeramente los hombros. Restándole importancia al asunto aunque, desde mi punto de vista, no debería hacerlo. Qué puedo decir, tengo más que asumido mi papel de enorme idiota en todos esto.

Romelle se coloca a su lado y yo me muevo hacia el otra lado, para que Allura se mueva también y dejarle hueco para que se siente.

-Eh...bueno, supongo que sí. Pero, aun así, sé que debería haber pensado mejor las cosas. Haberlo hecho todo diferente. Y de verdad lo siento mucho- me disculpo con total sinceridad, mirándolas a ambas por intervalos para que vean que hablo en serio.

Ahora que Blue me ha hecho sentir todo esto, sé que también me sentaría jodidamente mal que alguien intentara separarnos porque otra persona así lo desease. Por esa razón, sé que nunca me disculparé lo suficiente con ellas.

-Está bien, Keith. De verdad. Yo también lo siento por no haber intentado ser más comprensiva.

-Allura, tenéis las dos todos los motivos más que suficientes para estar cabreadas conmigo. Me he comportado como un imbécil.

-Bueno, sí, eso es innegable- replica con una sonrisa divertida, añadiendo seguidamente – pero, si te soy sincera, no puedo estar enfadada. No cuando estoy loca de felicidad.

No veo el rostro de Romelle porque ha girado la cabeza hacia otro lado, pero noto que le da una patadita en el zapato a Allura y que se puede distinguir sutilmente el sonrojo que le invade el rostro. Y tengo la impresión de que, si no estuviese aquí, estarían arrimaditas y en pleno coqueteo.

-Vale, ya puedo asegurar que vais a ser unas empalagosas- bromeo ligeramente, todavía tanteando el terreno. 

-Puede ser, no lo voy a negar- responde, con una sonrisa aún más amplia que antes. 

Tras eso, el silencio vuelve a caer sobre nosotros y desvío la vista a la multitud por primera vez, mirando a todos los que pasan frente a nosotros. Y no puedo evitar que mi corazón de un brinco cada vez que mi mirada choca con la de otra persona. Sé que no va a ser tan fácil y sencillo, pero mi cabeza no deja de abrir posibilidades. Cada cual más alocada que la anterior.

-Oye, ¿y ese colgante? Pensaba que esas cosas no te gustaban- me saca la voz de Romelle de entre mis pensamientos.

-Espera, ¿colgante?- interviene en seguida Allura, inclinándose hacia mí y observando con interés el complemento- ¡Oh, dios mío! ¿Este era el colgante del que hablabas aquella vez?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué vez?- pregunto con confusión. Que yo recuerde, jamás he hablado de esto con nadie... ¿o me estoy perdiendo algo?

-En aquella fiesta. Ah, claro, estabas tan borracho que no lo recuerdas –una risita divertida escapa de sus labios y alarga el momento adrede, lo sé. Solo para molestarme- Me hiciste ir de una punta a otra de la ciudad solo para buscarlo.

-Ah- puede que recuerde ligeramente algo de eso. Muy ligeramente. 

Qué vergüenza... 

-Y supongo que tiene algo que ver con todo lo que está pasando, ¿cierto? Con ese chico que buscas.

Toso con nerviosismo, intentando que pase desapercibido el rubor de mis mejillas. Porque sé que está ahí, noto el calor. Y no me ayuda en nada.

-No estoy buscando a nadie. Solo estoy aquí, pasando el rato.

-Keith- replica, con un claro toque de reproche en la voz- No me hace falta ser adivina para darme cuenta de que estás buscando a alguien. Se te nota demasiado.

Chasqueo la lengua ante sus palabras, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Me molesta que sea tan fácil darse cuenta de todo lo que siento con solo verme.

-No pasa nada porque te sientas así, ¿sabes? Es completamente normal.

-Sí que pasa. No soy...yo.

-Oh, se me olvidaba que eres el señor 'soy duro como una piedra'. E igual de cabezota –replica con sorna. La miro, con claras intenciones de contradecir su respuesta pero, antes de que pueda hacerlo, habla de nuevo- Y no te atrevas a negármelo. 

-Lo que tú digas- respondo, sin ganas de discutir sobre eso en estos momentos. No con toda la inquietud que recorre mi cuerpo y la ilusión que contengo dentro de mi pecho. 

En este instante, solo quiero centrar todos mis sentidos en Blue. En imaginar cómo será el momento en que lo vea, qué le diré, cómo reaccionaré. Porque, aunque ni siquiera sé con seguridad si llegaré a conocerle, tengo claro que no me rendiré.

Unos brazos repentinamente me rodean y mi visión queda opacada por el tejido blanco de una camisa. Tras unos instantes, se deshace el abrazo y puedo permitirme ver a la persona que lo ha propiciado. Romelle, con una sonrisa, me mira con una tranquilidad inquietante pero, a la vez, produce una sensación de calma en mí de manera instantánea.

-No te preocupes, estoy segura de que todo irá bien. Sea quien sea, lo encontrarás.

Y espero que tenga razón.

✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

Por desgracia, el tiempo pasa y cuando me quiero dar cuenta, ya son las nueve y media de la noche. Cada vez hay menos gente y todavía no hay ni rastro de Blue. 

No dejo de pensar que quizás debería haber sido más específico con las indicaciones, acordar un punto concreto. Pero, a la par, sé que de haber venido, ya nos habríamos encontrado. Después de todo, él sí sabe quién soy, ¿no?

Le gusto. O eso era lo que podía sonsacar de la nota que me dejó junto al colgante. Pero la escribió antes de que todo esto se fuese a la mierda, antes de que Lotor decidiese que era buena idea dejarme al descubierto delante de todo el instituto, antes de que la situación se convirtiese en motivo de burla para algunos. 

En el tiempo que ha transcurrido desde que la escribió hasta ahora, ha tenido ocasión de cambiar de idea. De pensar que sus sentimientos por mí no son tan fuertes como para enfrentar todo esto o quizás de darse cuenta de que no vale la pena acercarse a mí. Que solo traigo problemas.

Y una parte de mí no lo culparía por ello. No cuando soy el más culpable de todo este follón.

Debería irme ya, pero tengo algo de tiempo aún hasta que la feria cierre y, ya que no he podido conseguir mi propósito inicial, al menos quiero intentar conservar algo de esta noche que no sea decepción.

Me paseo por los puestos, deteniéndome en alguno de los de tiro para probar suerte antes de seguir con el paseo, llegando hasta la pequeña noria. Me detengo frente a esta y la observo con atención, decidiendo casi instantáneamente que esta sea la última concesión de la noche. La última oportunidad.

Sí, es una soberana tontería seguir pensando que aparecerá pero necesito creer que todo esto ha significado algo para él, igual que para mí. Así que, a pesar de que no soy precisamente un fan de este tipo de atracciones, decidido montarme.

Me acerco a la taquilla y saco un ticket antes de que pueda arrepentirme, dirigiéndome seguidamente hacia la cola, que no es mucha. El tiempo esperando pasa más rápido de lo que ha pasado en toda la tarde y, antes de que sea verdaderamente consciente de nada más, ha llegado mi turno de subir. 

La noria es bastante sencilla y sus asientos están al descubierto, a excepción de un pequeño techo decorado con llamativas luces. Cada uno de los banquitos es de un color diferente, aunque la pintura está algo desgastada. La barra de protección chirría un poco al abrirla el encargado de la atracción y hace que apriete ligeramente los dientes por el molesto sonido. Tomo asiento y me sorprendo ligeramente al notar que es más cómodo de lo que pensaba, teniendo en cuenta su aspecto externo, y eso me alegra. Solo espero que las vistas valgan la pena también. 

Soy el único solo de esta maldita atracción, pero no me importa. Cierro los ojos y me echo hacia atrás, a la espera de que el hombre coloque la barra en su sitio y la asegure antes de poner la atracción en marcha una vez más.

Pero eso no sucede y, en su lugar, noto como alguien se sienta a mi lado.

-¿Me puedo sentar contigo?- pregunta la persona en cuestión y abro los ojos de golpe, girando la cabeza hacia esta.

Es Lance McClain, el encantador pero mujeriego moreno, jugador del equipo de rugby. El de los gestos coquetos para las chicas y las bromeas, a veces tontas, para sus amigos.

Me quedo mirándole con sorpresa, sin saber que decir, mientras el encargado asegura la atracción y se dirige hacia el panel de control, volviendo a reanudar la marcha.

-Hey, es la primera vez que te veo usar un colgante- dice, aunque parece nervioso y eso es suficiente para disparar mi curiosidad y arrancarme un par de palabras.

-Es...especial- respondo, sin pensarlo demasiado.

-Ah, me alegro de escuchar eso- en esta ocasión su tono de voz es más suave y desvía la mirada al frente. Es raro verle hablar de manera tan cohibida y nerviosa. Sigo con mi vista clavada en él pero parece empeñado en mirar a otro lado.

El silencio cae entre nosotros, solamente amenizado por la música suave procedente de la atracción, que es de las pocas que ya siguen en marcha, y de las voces de algunas personas. De repente, cuando vamos a mitad del recorrido, su mirada vuelve a moverse hacia mí y nos sostenemos la mirada. Noto una extraña sensación en el estómago, una inquietud que conozco a la perfección.

Y es entonces cuando todas las piezas parecen encajar.

-Eres tú- digo con certeza de mis palabras pero, a la vez, de incredulidad, en un tono bajo apenas lo suficientemente audible. 

-Sé que llego tarde, lo siento- responde con sencillez.

Volvemos a quedarnos callados tras eso y solo se escucha el chirrido de la noria al moverse. 

Ni siquiera soy capaz de desviar mi mirada a otro lado, demasiado perdido en sus ojos azules.

✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦✦

Acabamos sentados en otro banco después de bajarnos de la atracción, todo ello sin decir una palabra. Por mi parte, no sé lo que decir y supongo que en su caso es igual. Juguetea con sus dedos, retorciéndolos ligeramente de manera distraída y yo no puedo evitar juguetear ligeramente con el colgante, esperando a que corte el silencio o si mi embotado cerebro quiere colaborar y decir algo coherente.

-Acabo de leer tu correo- explica- Pensé que ya te habrías marchado.

Dejo salir un ligero suspiro, sin poder evitarlo, y suelto el colgante, dejando las manos sobre mi regazo.

-Estuve tentado de hacerlo pero... no quería rendirme- respondo, volviendo a clavar mi mirada en la suya- No me puedo creer que seas tú.

Una sonrisa se abre paso en sus labios, dudosa pero sincera, y creo estar viendo a una persona diferente. Una que había estado oculta y solo había dejado ver retales de lo que escondía.

-Pues lo soy. ¿De verdad no sospechabas nada?- pregunta con evidente intriga.

-¡No tenía ni idea!- exclamo, casi molesto conmigo mismo.

Me mira fijamente y eso me pone más nervioso, como si su mirada tuviese una habilidad especial para provocar eso en mí. Las pecas en sus mejillas parecen resaltar más, a pesar de la pobre iluminación que hay ahora en la feria. Su pelo está despeinado y, a diferencia de cómo acostumbra, no es un estilo planeado sino más bien como si fuese a causa de las prisas.

-Vaya... Pensaba que era bastante evidente- comenta, como intentando quitarle hierro al asunto pero solo consigue lo contrario.

-¿Cómo que era evidente?- repongo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Es verdad!- replica en esta ocasión él, frunciendo el ceño también. Supongo que a modo de mecanismo de defensa al ver que lo hago yo, pero se deshace en seguida, dejando escapar un suspiro exasperado- Solo quería que lo supieses.

-Podrías habérmelo dicho directamente. No era tan difícil.

-¿Ah, sí? Apenas tuvimos un par de conversaciones y cuando nos encontrábamos, era por amigos en común. Apenas me dirigías la palabra y siempre parecías...molesto o algo así cuando estaba cerca. ¿En serio crees que estaba dando brincos de alegría por decírtelo?

Bueno, visto así, había que reconocer que en eso tenía toda la razón.

-Además, si hubieses querido que fuese yo, creo que lo habrías averiguado- añade rápidamente con cierto temblor en la voz, desviando la mirada y volviendo a jugar con sus dedos.

Lo único que deseo es coger sus manos con las mías, pero no sé siquiera qué decir. 

-Pero, no sé, podrías haberme dado alguna señal. Una pista.

-Y lo hice- replica, con una sonrisa nerviosa a la vez que traviesa en los labios- Mi dirección de correo era una. Y todas las demás en persona.

Es entonces que una bombila se enciende en mi cabeza y los pequeños gestos del otro adquieren sentido: los cheerios que Lance me había ofrecido en más de una ocasión; el colgante de estrella que me había regalado Blue; la lista de música que Lance había puesto en una ocasión llevándome a casa y que estaba llena de mis canciones favoritas; sus gestos incoherentes pero llenos de algo que no sabía identificar. 

Todo tenía sentido ahora. 

-Oh, mierda. Soy un jodido idiota- me quejo, agachando la cabeza y escondiendo el rostro entre mis manos, con los codos apoyados en las piernas.

Ahora estaba tan claro como el agua. Era imposible que Blue supiese de mi afición por la astrología cuando es fue una conversación que tuve con Lance, a solas; y era imposible que Lance supiese de mi amor incondicional por los cheerios cuando ese secreto solo lo había compartido con Blue.

-Nah, no lo eres- responde con voz queda.

Pero sé que no es así. Soy el idiota más colosal que jamás se ha visto. Me dan ganas de tirarme de los pelos hasta quedarme calvo, porque me lo merezco. 

-Lo siento mucho.

-No tienes que disculparte, de verdad.

-Sí que tengo- replico inmediatamente- Tú adivinaste quién era yo.

-Sí, bueno, lo suponía desde hacía algún tiempo pero...creí que quizás estaba viendo lo que quería ver.

Viendo lo que quería ver. 

Eso significaba que, en el fondo, albergaba la esperanza de que fuese yo. Y me siento incluso peor que antes. Porque, aunque no quería revelar su sexualidad, al menos tuvo el valor de poner la mano en el fuego y arriesgarse a averiguar si era yo la persona con la que hablaba. Con la que compartía secretos e inquietudes.

Mientras que yo, por mi parte, nunca quise creer en esa opción. No cuando parecíamos ser dos personas totalmente opuestas y cuyos mundos no encajarían.

-Debí de callarme algunas cosas...

-No habría servido de nada, Keith. Al final habría sabido que eras tú.

-¿Oh?- eso me intriga y no puedo evitar buscar una respuesta más completa- ¿Y eso por qué?

-Tu manera de escribir, el modo en que te expresas, tus gustos. 

-Vamos, no pudo ser tan fácil- y no puedo evitar sonreír un poco.

Unas cuantas luces se apagan en la feria, dejando de manifiesto que están cerrando ya. Las atracciones están paradas y solo se escuchan algunos pasos aislados en la lejanía, seguramente de los feriantes, terminando de dejarlo todo listo para ir a descansar. Otras pocas más desaparecen y la oscuridad se hace mayor. 

Aun así, no me importa.

-Oye, como curiosidad, ¿a qué vino eso del caballero?

-Ah, por Lancelot. Ya sabes, Camelot, el Rey Arturo. Ginebra.

-Oh. ¡Oh! ¡Espera! ¿No me digas que estabas haciendo referencia a...?- empiezo a preguntar pero no me siento capaz de terminar la frase, demasiado avergonzado para ello.

-Sí, bueno. Cada dos por tres te veía cuchichear con Lotor y, bueno, era mi manera indirecta de decir quería que me eligieses a mí. Igual que Ginebra se casó con Arturo pero amaba a Lancelot- termina de decir y, aunque no puedo verle con claridad, estoy seguro de que se siente tan avergonzado como yo.

-No me puedo creer que me hayas dicho eso- consigo decir con un hilo de voz.

-Debes de gustarme mucho.

Me muerdo el labio inferior y antes de tener tiempo de arrepentirme, me inclino hacia él. Tengo el corazón en la garganta y los nervios a flor de piel pero no puedo resistirlo más. Llevo tanto tiempo deseando esto que es imposible esperar más.

-Me gustaría besarte.

Sé que me estoy arriesgando porque estamos en público. Sé que no quiere salir del armario todavía, lo ha dejado más que claro.

-Pues hazlo- dice, para mi sorpresa.

Lo beso. 

Antes de que se arrepienta o le surjan dudas. 

Uno mis labios con los suyos, con suavidad e inseguridad. Tenso por el paso que estoy dando, pero todo parece desvanecerse cuando su mano llega a mi nuca y hace un poco de presión, acercándome más a él. Y aunque pueda parecer cliché y demasiado dulzón, siento que el mundo ha cambiado. Del mismo modo en que Lance me ha cambiado a mí.

Y no quiere que este instante termine.


End file.
